Destiny
by bffsoccer6
Summary: N visits Touko while she is on the Ferris wheel, telling her it is destiny to be together. What will Touko do about this?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

Chapter 1:

Touko was in Nimbasa city. She was having a good day. She just defeated the cities gym leader, Elesa, and got the Bolt Badge. She wanted to go do something exciting, something that would help her calm down and think what she needed to do next. She looked around and saw that the amusement park was only a block away. She calmly, but quickly, walked over to the entrance and paid the entrance fee.

Immediately she felt lonely. All those who were there were couples. Everywhere she looked there were couples.

"If only Touya was here." She thought to herself.

"Maybe even Cheren or Belle… Being here with anyone would have been better than being by myself."

She continued walking around until she saw the Ferris wheel.

"You know what? Looking out at the town will make me feel better." She mumbled to herself.

She got in line and waited. After a couple of minutes she was led onto the Ferris wheel. She knew that she was going to be put with a stranger. She didn't even look at who got on with her when they got on; she stared out the window, looking at the beauty of Unova.

The ride started to move. She quickly took a glance at her partner, curious who the park attendants partnered her up with. To her surprise he was looking at her. She turned her body to look at him. She didn't like it when someone stared at her; she had to stare him down but she couldn't help but to look at his features, he had green long hair, green eyes, and a Saturn necklace.

"He is pretty cute." She thought.

"I've been watching you." He said.

"EH?!" She said. She quickly moved on her guard, sitting up straight and ready to pull out her Pignite.

"I've been watching you ever sense you started training. You have been doing pretty well, better than most trainers."

"Who are you?" She finally managed to ask.

"I'm N, King of Team Plasma." He said with a little smile.

"What?!" She stood up and had her poke ball in her hand.

She couldn't believe what she just heard. She is riding the Ferris wheel with the King of Team Plasma.

"With all my luck I get stuck in a Ferris wheel with the King of Team Plasma. Why couldn't it have been some normal old guy or something?" She mumbled to herself.

N chuckled. "There is no need to worry. I'm harmless right now; I do not plan to hurt you. I just want to take a ride with a special girl."

Touko blushed, "a special girl?" She thought, "Am I really that special?"

Touko sat back down and continued to look at N.

"Ever sense I saw you." He said while turning to look out the Ferris wheel window, "I felt that we had to meet, that we were destined to be great together."

Touko watched him carefully; she could see emotions stirring through his eyes. His body was stiff; trying not to show anything but his eyes were filled with emotions he was having problems handling.

"Destined to be great together?" She asked, "I don't understand what you mean?"

N looked back at her and gave her a childish smile.

"You will." He said softly. He walked over to the door and opened it. He turned around and leaned forward. He got face to face with Touko. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"We will meet soon." He backed away and jumped out of the ride. Touko jumped up and looked out, making sure she kept a tight hold onto the ride. N rolled onto the ground, stood up, turned around and looked up at her. He gave her a smile and disappeared behind the game stalls.

She sat back down onto the soft little ride. She touched her lips.

"What was that?" She whispered. She kept thinking of the kiss for the rest of the ride, blushing the whole time.

The ride finally got to the bottom.

"WHAT?!" Yelled the Ferris wheel attendant.

"Why is the door open? Wasn't there another guy riding with you?" He asked nervously.

Touko looked at him with a dazed look.

"Oh, he decided to jump out." The attendant looked worried. He started to say something but Touko cut him off.

"Don't worry, he is fine." She said as he jumped out of the Ferris wheel and walked away.

Touko slowly looked around for N. She wanted to ask him what that was all about but she knew she wasn't going to be able to see him again for a while.

"Destined for greatness together? What does that even mean?!" She said softly but loudly enough for the people around her to hear. She looked up and gave them a sheepish smile and walked out of the park.

"Touko!" She turned around and saw Cheren and Belle running towards her.

Touko turned and looked at them. She still had a dazed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Asked Belle. Belle had brought her arms around Touko. Cheren was looking at her, studying her.

"Did you lose against Elesa?" He said with a mocking tone in his voice.

Touko snapped out of her dazed look at gave Cheren an evil look.

"No!" She yelled as pulled out her badge and pushing Belle aside. "I won!" She tossed the badge in Cherens face. He gave her a little smile and threw her badge back at her.

"Why are you guys here anyways?" She asked while putting her badge away.

"We saw some Team Plasma members so we fought them. After we won we chased them but we saw you instead." Said Belle, happily saying they found Touko instead.

"Team Plasma was here?" She thought. "Maybe they were here keeping guard out for N."

"That is weird; did they tell you why they were here?"

"No, they left after they lost." Cheren said.

"Probably because they are sore losers and couldn't stand looking at the winners." Touko said proudly

The 3 of them laughed until there was silence.

No one said anything for a couple of minutes.

"Let's keep moving! I want to go see the rest of Unova!" Belle had finally said after that silence.

"Okay." Touko said with a smile, forgetting all about N, the kiss and their destiny to be together.

* * *

Hey guys, this is my first story on here, I really love Touko and N and I wanted to write a story about them,

There will be multiple chapters, hopefully more will put up soon.

Comment if you like it, even if you have suggestions, that would be awesome as well. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter** 2:**

Touko was a hard worker. She worked hard for everything she got. Her father left her mom and her when she was small. She couldn't comprehend why her father left her. She thought that if she fought hard for herself, her mom did not have to worry about her.

She was a strong girl, she won everything she fought for but she was also kind to those who lost. She cheered them up when they were sad about their loss. Touko would have crushes on some boys in her town but she never thought anything of it. She never wanted to get married, she was afraid they would leave her like her father did.

When Touko and N were on the ferris wheel, Touko was surprised N had told her that she was special. No man or boy had told her that she was special. Cheren always told her that she was a tom boy and Touya was like her twin brother. They did everything together.

Touko didn't want to admit it to herself, but something felt different about N. She really liked him and she didn't even know him. She knew it was wrong, he was the king of something she was against but she still felt a ting of emotions for him.

…

It had been months sense Touko and N's encounter. Touko started to forget all about it. She was getting farther and farther into her journey. She had made a lot of new friends with Pokémon and gym leaders.

Her friends had become stronger and stronger and she became more mature. She was determined to win the championship.

Touko was in Icirrus City roaming the town seeing if there was any information she could get to defeat the gym leader. Touko turned the corner and saw a tall green haired man.

"N," she whispered. She pulled herself to the side of the building and leaned over the corner to look at N. He was taller, his hair a little longer but he was still beautiful.

The thought of the kiss came into her mind. She started to blush.

N was talking to the Mayor of Icirrus, he had a few of his grunts hanging around him, watching guard for anyone who would come and hurt him.

Everyone knew who King N was now. The news of Team Plasma's plan to have every Pokémon removed from their trainer was all over Unova. N and the Sages would be on the news once a week talking about their plans. No one would talk about Team Plasma whenever there was one of the members around, but when it was just trainers, that is all they talked about. Some talked about a rebellion, some talked about leaving Unova, and others ignored it and hoped it would just go away.

A hand was placed on Touko's shoulder and it turned her around. She already had her hand on her poke balls, ready to defend herself.

"What do you think you are doing?!" A Plasma member yelled at her.

Touko was shocked, she was expecting a robber or someone else along those lines.

"N..n.. nothing." She stammered as she placed her poke balls back onto her belt.

"I don't believe you." He said. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson." He got close to her face. She turned her head away and tried to fight him off.

"Stop!" The gross Plasma member backed off and looked to see who was stopping him from his fun. It was another Team Plasma member. "What do you think you're doing?!" He asked.

"Trying to show this sneaky brat a lesson," the gross Plasma member said.

"You know you shouldn't be trying to push yourself onto girls while on duty."

The Plasma member rolled his eyes. "Well I caught her spying on the King. We should at least punish her."

The Plasma member rolled his eyes and sighed, "Let's take her to the King."

"NO!" She yelled, she tried running away for the Plasma members. They grabbed her by the arms, one on each side, and picked her up off the ground. She started kicking and screaming to get out of their hold.

"Let me go you bastards! I didn't do anything wrong! Put me down!" She screamed.

She looked up at N and he was looking at her with shock. "No, No, No!" She fought even harder.

"Stop fighting you little..." said the gross Team Plasma member.

"Put her down!" Someone had yelled. N was walking over to them. The Team Plasma members dropped her and shell fell right onto her knees.

"You couldn't have dropped me a little more gently?!" She said looking up at them. They didn't budge, they looked straight ahead of them at their King.

"Let me help you up." N said with his hand held out in front of her.

She hit it aside, "I can get up on my own. I wouldn't have been like this if your grunts didn't drop me straight on the ground." She said while getting up.

She looked at him while brushing off the dirt on her legs. He looked kind of mad, she didn't except his hand.

"Why are you here?" He asked angrily.

"Same as all the other trainers, trying to get to the championship," she said like it was nothing while looking him plainly in the eyes.

He was shocked, "You haven't thought about what we talked about?"

"I haven't had time, becoming the best takes a lot out of you." She said jokingly.

"You should of really thought about what I told you. It is starting to take effect," he started to walk back to the mayor.

"I still don't understand why we are destined to be great together. I agree with how you are trying liberate all pokémon from their trainers. That is in human!" She yelled at him.

He stopped walking. He stiffened his body. Touko could tell that he was angry. She stood up straight as well, ready to fight back.

"In human?" He asked, slowly turning around to face her. Touko was getting scared, she didn't know what he was going to.

N walked over towards Touko, slowly but, intimidating. Touko's stature started to shake. N was angry.

"You pokémon trainers are the ones who are in human! You don't listen to your pokémon. You let them sit in your poke balls while they want to be free. Letting them fight in battles hurts them, every time they fight, they lose a part of them each time! You, Touko, are dumb for wanting to keep you pokémon."

N was right in her face with anger written all over him. Touko was shaking even harder. She looked around, there was a crowd forming, they all whispered to each other, wondering what was happening.

'I have to stay strong, I have to show hope for Unova.'

Touko slowed down her shaking so it wasn't as noticeable.

"You are wrong. Pokémon are our friends, my pokémon are my friends! I would do anything for them! Just like I would for any of my loved ones! Don't tell me that I have no right with my pokémon! I will not let you win over Unova."

Touko's courage was strong, she stood tall and proud of what she said. She got closer to N and whispered, "I will personally fight you and I will win."

She backed up, N's face was stoned cold showing no emotion but his eyes said it all. His eyes said he was hurt, he wanted Touko to join his side but he knew that he was going to try and have to convince her even more.

Touko turned around and started to walk away. She could hear the crowd cheering for her. Some of the crowd members walked up to her. They kept asking her if she was going to start a rebellion and if they could join. Touko smiley said no and kept walking.

N stood there. He couldn't believe that Touko said all that to him. He was hoping that she would join him, right then and there. He wanted to take her out on date. He watched her as she walked away with confidence.

There was nothing he could do at the moment except for turn around and try and talk to the mayor who he knew was changing his minds to agree with Touko.

N was going to have a lot of work to do before he sees Touko again.

* * *

This chapter is going great! More crazy things will happen!

Stay tuned.

Review if you would like to.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 3:

Touko was on a roll. She was defeating all the other trainers without a sweat. From time to time she would also defeat Team Plasma members that would jump at her, trying to steal her pokémon away from her.

Touko did not like fighting Team Plasma members. It reminded her to much of N and the more she thought of N, the more she liked him. She would turn beat red and feel hot. The feeling felt weird to her, she never had feelings for a guy like that before. She liked Touya, but not like this.

…

Touko was traveling all along Unova. She wanted to spend time with her pokémon more before she fought the Elite 4.

Touko and her pokémon were sitting around afire in the woods. She wanted them to relax out in the open. Some of the things that N had said were getting to her. She didn't want to believe that she was keeping her pokémon as pets. When she had time, she let them out and let them wonder around.

Touko was staring at the fire that was placed in front of her. She had gotten the wood and started the fire herself. It made her feel good that she was letting her pokémon relax while being out of their poke balls.

She started to think about N again, the way he looked… she started to go red.

'I can't think about him that way! I need to win our final battle. I can't let my pokémon free. They are my friends, my family.'

Grass was rustling behind her. Touko started to sit up, ready to fight when she realized that she let her pokémon wonder.

'It's probably just Victini. He loves to tackle me.'

Touko relaxed again, waiting for her little furry friends to tackle her.

"You shouldn't relax at night. You never know what is going to happen."

Touko jumped up and turned around. Her pokémon sensed her fear, the 6 of them jumped in front of her, ready to attack the intruder.

There was a tall man in the shadows. He sounded like N, but a lot more mature.

"Who are you!?" She yelled at the stranger.

A man walked forward slowly.

"You know who I am."

The man finally stepped into the light of the fire, Touko defiantly knew who he was. It was Ghetsis, the head of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. He was also N's father. Everyone knew who Ghetsis was, he first showed himself to the public while she was in Accumula Town.

"Why are you here?" She asked, with fear in her voice.

'How did he find me?'

Ghetsis had a relaxed look on his face. He walked closer to her and her pokémon. All of her pokémon's hair stood up, ready to attack in a mille second.

"N grew up without a mother. He had the 2 Goddesses look after him, Anthea and Concordia, they taught him everything that he knows, and I also taught him everything that he knows. His only friends were pokémon that I would bring to him, ones that were injured by their previous owners. Team Plasma believes that keeping pokémon as pets are evil, therefore you are evil."

He glared at Touko at the last sentence.

"Ever since N has seen you, his mind has been clouded. He plans his meetings around where you are going to be. Which is hard, he never knows where you are going to be. That is why you have to fight Team Plasma members, they are spies. N orders all our members to look out for you. You have corrupted his mind."

Ghetsis threw a bottle at the ground. Smoke started to fill the air. Touko looked at her friends, her pokémon had fallen to the ground. Touko ran to her Emboar, he was still breathing, a relaxed breathing. He had fallen asleep. They all had fallen asleep.

She smelt the air, it smelt like roses.

"What did you do?" She asked while petting Emboar.

"We have been working on a few things at our lab. That was one of our more recent completions. We had taken a sleeping attack from Munna and enhanced it into smoke."

"You killed a Munna just so you can get to its attack special?!"

"We do what we have to do. We want to win, no, we are going to win! N, of course, does not know anything about this and he never will."

Ghetsis was walking closer to Touko. She had stood up straight and stood her ground.

He was now face to face with her.

"You have been the face of the rebellion, ever sense you said you would personally fight N. Do not move any further in this fight. You will not win, no matter what you do. Go home, go be with your mom. She probably misses you."

There was silence. Touko trying to find the courage to say something and Ghetsis was smirking with the victory he just won.

"I will not back down. Your group of losers are murdering innocent pokémon for experiments. I will stay the face of rebellion, I will win this fight and there is nothing you can do that will stop me."

The smirk on Ghetsis face was gone, there was now one on Touko's face.

"You should not talk back to me, girl. I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. Your friends are roaming around by themselves, they aren't as strong as you are. Cheren and Touya are pretty strong but Belle isn't as strong. She is the weakest of all your friends."

Touko's face went white. Her friends meant everything to her. They were always there for her when she was little and she wanted to be there for them now.

"That Touya boy, you two have been close, closer than the other two. It would be a sad thing if something would happen to him."

He said while grabbing her arm and squeezing it. Her arm started to burn.

"Think before you act."

He let go of her and walked off into the forest and disappeared.

Touko looked at her arm, there was a red hand print on her arm and there was a burned hand print. She looked up to see if she could still see him but he was gone. She heard a whimper, she looked at the ground and saw her sleeping pokémon.

Touko ran to her backpack and grabbed awakenings. She poured each antidote into her pokémon's mouths. They each got up and followed her. They all had worried looks on their faces. Touko gave each of them a smile, reassuring them that she was fine. She laid down near the fire. They all had surrounded her, giving her the comfort she needed.

"Touya…" She whispered while grabbing her wound the Ghetsis gave her.

She silently cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

Mmm some crazy things are happening here.

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

**Chapter 4**

Touko slowly woke up. She felt terrible. Her eyes were puffy from crying last night and her head had hurt from sleeping on the hard ground.

She slowly got up, looking at her pokémon. They were all still sleeping around her. Touko quietly got up and grabbed her poke balls out of her bag. She put all of her pokémon into their balls so they could rest a little longer.

Touko put her arm out in front of her and looked at her Xtransceiver. She started to shake, she was nervous that her friends were hurt like Ghetsis had said.

She punched in Touya's number and waited. It started to ring, 'please be okay, please be okay, please, please, please!'

"Hey Touko!" Touya had yelled happily. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

Touko felt relieved, she was happy her best friend was okay.

"Is everything okay? Did something happen? Are your pokémon okay?" He said with concern in his voice.

"Everything is alright. I was worried that something…"

Touya cut her off "had happened to me? Like Team Plasma threatening my life?"

Touko was shocked, "how did you know?!"

"They got to me the other day. They got to all of us, Cheren and Belle, I'm going to patch them in. You should hear what happened."

There were a few short rings and then 2 more screens popped up.

"Touko! I miss you! How are you? Hey Touya!" Belle had screamed happily.

"Hi Belle, hi Cheren." Touko said with a smile, glad that all of her friends were okay.

Cheren gave her one of his stern looks, "hey."

"Touko got threatened, just like the rest of us." Touya had said shortly but straight to the point.

Belle looked shock and Cheren nodded.

"I was attacked a few day s ago. Team Plasma grunts grabbed me and threw me against a wall. They pinned me there and threatened that if we didn't stop you from fighting N, then we would all get hurt." Touya had said stiffly.

"I was shopping when they got to me." Belle had started to say. "They said the exact same thing to me but they pushed me into a fitting room. It scared the crap out of me. I immediately called Touya and Cheren and they said it had happened to them to. I was going to call you but I was worried that if I did call, they would attack you." There were tears streaming down her face. "I am glad you are okay though."

"I guess it is my turn to tell you how it happened to me." Cheren said, hiding behind his glasses. "I just finished a battle with Gym Leader Skyla. I left the gym and started to walk towards the pokémon center. One of them pushed me to the ground and the other one sat on me. They laughed for a while and made fun of me until they threatened me. They got up and ran away after that. I would have followed them but my pokémon needed to rest."

There was moment of silence.

"How did they get to you?" Belle whispered.

"I was sitting around a fire with my pokémon when Ghetsis showed up."

"What?!" They all had yelled at the same time.

"Ghetsis, the Sage Ghetsis, the father of N?" Belle kept asking.

"Yes, he came out of the woods, threw a bottle that had Munna's sleeping attack at my pokémon and they all fell asleep, then he threatened me."

She showed them the hand mark that was burned into her skin.

"He did this to me also." Touya had whispered.

"I will find him and I will hurt him!" Belle had yelled.

"We need to meet." Cheren said.

"We can't stay separated anymore. There is a better chance of us being hurt when we are by ourselves."

"I agreed." Touya had said, "Let's meet in Nimbasa City, right in front of amusement park. Touko, you will tell us about the bottle that made your pokémon go to sleep. We will then come up with a plan that will protect all of us but will also help Touko defeat N."

"Okay, see you all soon." Cheren had said.

Cheren and Touya were gone. It was Belle and Touko left. Belle liked to be the last person to get of the Xtransceiver.

"Is there something wrong, Touko?"

Touko was starting to get scared. All her friends had been threated all because of her.

"It's my fault."

"No its not, N needs to be stopped, we all believe in you. We heard what happened in Icirrus City when you told him that you will personally fight him on this."

"You don't get it Belle… I met N twice. The first time… he kissed me."

"HE WHAT?!" She yelled, she started to look nervous.

"I was on the ferris wheel in Nimbasa city for the first time and he was on it with me. He told me that we were destined together and then he kissed me. He then jumped off the ferris wheel. I saw him again in Icirrus City and that is when I told him that I would personally fight him."

Touko stood up straight and took in acceptance that this was her fault.

'I need to stop this. This is my fault, but I will not let anyone else get hurt.'

"We will talk about this more in Nimbasa." Touko had said.

"Be careful. I will see you soon." Belle had said sheepishly.

Touko turned off her Xtransceiver, grabbed her bike and started to bike towards Nimbasa.

* * *

Review if you would like to!

I started the next chapter, it is going to be a good one!


End file.
